Kagami no Naka no Mugenjou
by Thai-chan
Summary: Já se perguntaram qual a versão do Inu quando ele perde o controle no Castelo Por Trás Do Espelho, e quase mata seus amigos! Eu me perguntei... Clica aí no nome dessa oneshot e descobre oq essa minha mentezinha escreveu sobre esse assunto... :D


_**Koban wa minna-san!! Daijobu?!**_

_**Estou eu aki com mais uma idéia macabra e sem noção... :S**_

_**Enquanto meu cérebro naum desbloqueia o 7º cap de "Minha Vida Atrapalha O Amor?", eu faço issu quii vcs provavelmente vão ler agora...**_

_**Estava eu linda e bela, assistindo o 2º movie do Inu (sim siim eu já tinha visto, mas consegui baixar dii novo, dessa vez numa qualidade boa pra caramba!! \o/ quem kiser, pode pedir numa review quii eu dou o link!! :D), aí num tem akela hora quii ele humano táh no espelho aí ele abre os olhinhos castanhos?! *babaalitroos* Então, eu tive a idéia dessa oneshot... E como ngm tinha escrito com esse tema ainda...**_

_**Espero quii gostei, escrevi com mto carinho pra vcs!!**_

_**Boa leitura!! ^^**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**Kagami No Naka No Mugenjou**

Eu sempre soube que um dia, o meu pior pesadelo podia virar realidade.

Meu maior medo sempre foi de ser fraco... De morrer nas mãos dos meus inimigos.

Mas depois de tê-la conhecido, meu maior medo passou ser apenas um: perdê-la. Não ser forte o bastante para protegê-la, assim como não fui forte o bastante pra proteger Kikyou.

E meu medo apenas se multiplicou quando descobri que sem a Tessaiga, **eu** poderia me transformar no monstro que traria a morte de minha amada. Eu poderia ser o causador da morte dela. Poderia perdê-la por minha própria culpa.

Apenas agora, numa fração de segundos, esse meu medo passou pela minha cabeça. Por que agora?!

Kaguya não parava de dizer que poderia realizar meu sonho. Poderia me dar o poder que eu desejava. Até que começou a dizer palavras que eu não compreendia.

Perdi a cor quando percebi que aquilo era um feitiço de Kaguya e comecei a perder o controle sobre mim. Eu conhecia as sensações que me assaltavam: eu estava me transformando num youkai completo. Apenas ouvia Kagome gritar por mim, mas sua voz era baixa em meus ouvidos, e meu corpo não respondia.

As sensações ruins foram tomando conta de mim, e senti que minha essência humana estava se esvaindo de dentro do meu corpo. Eu não queria! Mas não conseguia evitar!

--Não! Você não deve se transformar! – Kagome gritou. Mas de nada adiantava. Eu não conseguia controlar essa transformação, não era de minha vontade.

Cada vez mais eu perdia o controle. Até que...

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

Senti-me aprisionado. Percebi que... Enquanto o meu "eu 1" estava se transformando num monstro sedento por sangue, o meu "eu 2" estava dentro de um lugar pequeno, esquisito, apertado.

E o mais estranho era que eu conseguia senti as sensações de ambos os "eus": tanto o youkai lá fora, como o humano aqui dentro.

--Essa é a sua verdadeira natureza. Se tornar um verdadeiro youkai como desejava. – Kaguya disse rindo.

Não! Não era esse o poder que eu desejava! Não era!

--Lacre o seu sangue humano dentro desse espelho para sempre! – ela continuou.

Agora está explicado! Esse lugar apertado e escuro em que estou agora é o maldito espelho dela! Ela pretende separar minha parte humana da minha parte youkai. Mas não... Ela não pode fazer isso! Como ficarão os outros?! Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara...

Como ficará Kagome?!

--Significa que uma vez que ele se torne um youkai, ele jamais poderá voltar à forma de hanyou. – ouvi Miroku explicar pra Shippou, esclarecendo assim minhas últimas dúvidas.

Mas eu não posso permitir isso! Eu já me transformei antes... Sei como é... Eu não vou conseguir me controlar! Acabarei realizando meu maior pesadelo: matando a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo.

Não posso matar Kagome e não fazer nada.

--Inuyasha, controle-se, por favor! Você pretende vende sua alma à Kaguya e esquecer de nós?! – Miroku perguntou de frente pra mim.

Idiota! Ele fala como se fosse fácil! A coisa que eu mais queria era conseguir voltar a mim, e ensinar aquela maldita da Kaguya que:

NUNCA SE DEVE MEXER COM INUYASHA!! Principalmente se isso envolver pôr a vida dos meus amigos em risco!!

Palavras bonitas, talvez... Mas em nada ajudavam. Cada segundo que passava, eu perdia mais e mais o controle do meu corpo.

Então eu... Num único golpe eu... Ataquei Miroku.

NÃO ACREDITO QUE FIZ ISSO!! MALDITA KAGUYA!!

Kaguya disse umas m*rdas lá... Mas eu só estava preocupado em conseguir me controlar novamente. Se eu fiz aquilo com Miroku, imagina o que eu faria com Kagome?!

--Kagome-sama, Inuyasha ainda está hesitando, mas não podemos fazer nada. Apenas você poder pará-lo!

O que aquele idiota pensa que estava fazendo?! Se ele fizer se aproximar eu... Juro que faço ele virar pó!

Não consegui. A separação se completou. Senti minha parte humana no espelho, completamente separada da minha parte youkai, cada vez mais agressiva, fora do espelho do feitiço.

--Inuyasha, não! NÃÃÃÃOOO!!! – ouvi Kagome gritar.

Mas já era tarde.

Uns segundos depois abri meus olhos humanos dentro do espelho, e então percebi que agora eu não mais sentia o que o youkai de fora sentia. Agora, era como se eu fosse um telespectador, vendo um monstro atacar e matar seus melhores amigos

E mais uma vez: vendo esse monstro não ser capaz de salvar seu grande amor.

De novo não!

Até que pensei que meus olhos estivessem me traindo. Vi Kagome correr até o meu lado youkai e abraçar-se a ele:

--Inuyasha! Pare! Por favor! Não se transforme!

Vi ela olhar para minhas garras e depois para o meu rosto, com um certo medo, enquanto minha transformação só se fortalecia a cada segundo.

--Inuyasha... – ela me chamou num sussurro.

--Tudo o que você fizer será inútil. – Kaguya avisou. – O que sobrou do seu coração humano foi completamente lacrado neste espelho. Ele jamais poderá voltar à forma de hanyou.

Abri meus olhos um pouco mais. Não podia ser! Eu não podia matar Kagome dessa maneira tão fútil! A tinha salvado de tantas coisas... Coisas tão difíceis... Não podia acabar assim!!

--Kagome, fique longe dele! Ele vai te matar! – Shippou choramingou.

Não... Não pode ser...

--Eu gosto de você como um hanyou, Inuyasha! – ela gritou abraçando-se mais a mim.

Veio a minha cabeça quando estávamos naquela fogueira...

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_--Eu gosto de você do jeito que está agora. – ela comentou suavemente._

_(...)_

_--Você não está bem do jeito que está agora?! – perguntou-me._

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

As risadas de Kaguya ecoavam em minha cabeça, enquanto eu via Kagome correr pra mim, me chamando.

--Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!!

Eu não controlava meu corpo. Estava prestes a atacá-la! Não! Eu não quero!

Pétalas de sakuras caíam sobre ela como chuva quando ela repetiu:

--Eu gosto de você como um hanyou, Inuyasha.

Uma sensação diferente tomou conta de mim por um momento. Um calor dentro do meu coração. Não era só impressão. Eu tinha recuperado um pouco do meu domínio sobre mim. Mas aí estava o problema: apenas **um pouco**. Kaguya ainda conseguia me controlar.

Kaguya repetiu o feitiço. Me descontrolei novamente. Apenas observei com uma profunda tristeza e ódio quando minhas garras afundaram nos braços suaves de macios dela. Eu não queria! Não queria feri-la!

Até que ela levantou a cabeça me olhando com tristeza e desespero, mas não com medo. Foi se aproximando mais e mais do meu rosto.

Meu coração parou quando eu a vi colar os lábios dela aos meus.

--Agora, liberte a besta que dorme dentro de você. Me dê o corpo desta jovem. – Kaguya ordenou.

Vi uma lágrima cortar o rosto de minha pequena. Nunca pensei que ela tivesse tanta coragem.

Percebi então que agora eu sentia o calor daqueles lábios tão carinhosos sobre minha boca. Eu havia recuperado o controle?!

Senti que sim, quando eu consegui tirar minhas garras dos braços fininhos e delicados. E estas voltaram ao tamanho normal de um hanyou.

O que restou do meu "eu humano" foi liberto quando o espelho rachou-se ao meio.

Partículas da minha roupa de Pele de Rato de Fogo começaram a cair sobre nossas cabeças como neve vermelha.

"Kagome..." – pensei.

E retribui o contato suave de seus lábios o mais delicado e carinhoso possível, pressionando minha boca contra a dela, num doce beijo. Quem sabe quando terei a chance de expressar o que eu sinto novamente?!

Quando paramos o contato, ela olhou nos meus olhos, preocupada, e perguntou:

--Inuyasha, você está bem, não está?

A rodeei nos meus braços fortemente.

--Idiota... Você é sempre imprudente. – apertei-lhe mais. – Vou continuar a ser um hanyou por mais um tempo, só pra você. – prometi, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Prometi.

E pretendo cumprir. Sempre.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**E aew: gostaram?! Hai?! Iie?! Nande?!**_

_**Deixem reviews explicando!! :D**_

_**Kissus!! :***_


End file.
